The invention generally provides wearable electronic devices having ornamental and deployment modes. More specifically, the invention provides wearable electronic devices that, during ornamental mode, visually present as high-end jewelry of a luxurious nature such as those worn by socialites and style/fashion mavens.
There is a need for wearable electronic devices, e.g., audio earbud devices, which do not suffer from problems such as tangling wires. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080161023 to Ko describes a decorative wireless earphone that is a single piece integrated with a necklace, a microphone, a main unit and an earpiece. The main unit has a shape of pendant, and the earplug is hidden behind the ornamental part. The lead wire is received in the necklace. The distance between the microphone and the earpiece is almost equal to the distance between the mouth and the ear of human.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110216931 to, describes electronic communication devices that are configured in the form of a personal accessory. The devices may include a communication module and at least one ear speaker operably connected to the communication module through at least one wire. The communication module enables wireless communication with another device, e.g., cellular telephones, digital data players, etc. The communication module may be concealed behind a first disguising component. At least one wire of the device may also be concealed within or run contiguously with another disguising component.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140338397 to Andreini, III et al. describes a decorative wireless earphone communication device. The decorative wireless earphone communication device may include a pendant housing the electronics for the device, a necklace which supports the pendant around the neck of the user, an earphone connected to the pendant, and a decorative faceplate removably attached to the front of the pendant. When the device is in use, the pendant and decorative faceplate hangs naturally around the neck of the user.
Nevertheless, additional opportunities exist to provide individuals interested in both beauty and functionality in audio devices. In some cases, such devices require no electronic power source during ornamental mode.